


Adventures In A Deserted Library

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two professors on a research trip to the library, late at night, during the summer holidays. But what are they actually researching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In A Deserted Library

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Harry Potter nor his world. Neither do I earn anything from this story. It is merely written for the love of writing.
> 
>  **A/N:-** This shameless little piece of smut was written for my friend Worrywart who wasn’t feeling the best at the time and asked for smut. I hope this makes you feel better, my dear, and thank you for your wonderful beta job on it. It’s a different slant on my library obsession.

* * *

“Severus?” Hermione questioned wistfully, as they walked past the main desk. “You like to play pretend, don’t you?” They were on a late night journey through the library in search of a book for their summer research project.

Severus didn’t miss a beat as his lovely voice smoothed, “What kind of pretend did you have in mind, Hermione?”

She gave him a flirtatious glance. “Oh, possibly innocent... but perhaps not,” she commented.

One raven eyebrow sailed up. “Indeed, my dear; please explain.” 

Shivering deliciously at the sound of the familiar deep resonate syllables of his voice washing over her, she explained further. “Well, there are several things I’ve always wished to do in this library when it’s deserted as it is now during the summer holidays. Don’t you think it would be the perfect opportunity to play games if we chose to?” She looked at him earnestly, and saw a slightly confused expression playing over his normally austere features. “I’m possibly explaining this rather badly.”

Experience at reading his almost nonexistent facial expressions allowed Hermione to see that along with the slightly furrowed forehead--indicating he didn’t quite understand where she was going with this turn of events--but the raised eyebrow showed that he was also intrigued by what she might mean by it. 

They had stopped walking at her last comment while he pondered. Hermione entwined her arms around his waist and watched him consider what she was saying.

“No, I believe I know what you mean, and I suspect you are correct in your assumptions. In the name of research, we should explore these thoughts more thoroughly while we are the only two residents in the castle, _and_ before we search for the book we came for,” he said, as he wound his arms around her waist in response to feeling her arms around him. “But, I would like to work out exactly what you intended by your statement.” The charmed ball of light he had following them so they could see, bobbed behind his shoulder as he continued. “So please, continue explaining, my good witch.” 

“Well,” Hermione replied, her eyes skyward, and her finger poised delicately on her plump lower lip as she thought about all the fantasies she wanted to fulfil in the library. “We’re in a dark, deserted library, full of beautiful books, and I can think of all sorts of things to get up to,” she said, blushing slightly despite her age and experience. “From the very least, a game of hide and seek, pretending you are under the disapproving gaze of Madame Pince.”

The chestnut-haired witch watched his eyebrow rise speculatively, she knew from experience that meant he was very interested, and she suspected from the stirring of a certain appendage pressing against her stomach that he knew what she had in mind. To try and throw him off her game, she continued, “Books should be celebrated, don’t you think? Not cloistered away and stifled under strict security.” She saw his expression of disbelief, and heard the accompanying scoff. “Granted,” she said after a little more thought, “with most of the little ingrates here, the poor librarian has to be so strict, because if she wasn’t, there’d be no books left. But I have the urge to cavort amongst them, play with them and use the library for all sorts of things other than reading.”

Changing tack, he fixed her with his glittering black gaze. “Now, I’m very interested to find out what _cavorting_ amongst books, playing with books and especially using the library for all sorts of things other than reading means, my pretty girl.”

Hermione graced him with a purely cheeky expression, and Severus chuckled at this sight, feeling his deep resonate laugh turn her knees to jelly, even after all this time.>

She shivered as she watched him contemplating what she’d said. 

He played along with her game, wanting her to tell him. “Let me understand this; the way you speak, you could mean anything from wanting to charm books into playing ring-around-the-rosy, to cavorting almost naked through the library acting err… naught-i-ly.” He felt the quiver that ran through her as he pronounced the syllables of the last word precisely. He knew very well what his voice was capable of, especially where this witch was concerned.

Hermione gazed up at him through her eyelashes, knowing the effect it would have and she said, in a mock innocent tone. “Would you scold me if I admitted it was the second one?”

He maintained her eye contact and pursed his lips whilst he thought. “That entirely depends on circumstances, my dear.” Then he leaned down and whispered, “You might enjoy the scolding.” 

“Under exactly what circumstances would you scold me, Severus?” She breathed barely audibly. Taking a step back, Severus’ eyes scanned the length of her body up and down, and he could see her breath hitching as she spoke.

Closing the distance again, and leaning down, he breathed in her ear. “You, my sweet witch, can do _anything_ that lands in your pretty head with the books or this library, and I would not scold you, as long as you allow me watch you do it.”

Severus felt her shiver and tense; he sensed more than heard her sigh of want against his cheek.

“And I do know how you love to watch,” she breathed back. Hermione instantly felt more sticky wetness soaking her knickers, and her hand itched to guide his hand there. “Don’t you?” she whispered breathily.

“You know I _love_ watching _you_ , pet.” His hands were starting to caress her breasts as he spoke. “You are so beautiful when you flush like that,” he murmured and leant forward, softly brushing her lips with his.

Hermione could hear her heart thumping in her ears as she responded, “You know I _love_ you to watch me.” Her lips captured his, they inhaled noisily through their noses and allowed their tongues to explore well-known territory, there was something wonderful about the familiarity of it all.

Their eyes locked as their kiss finished, and Hermione breathed. “Well, I believe I might like to adjust my attire for a cavorting romp in the dark... cold… library,” she smoothed huskily, smiling suggestively before slithering out of his arms. 

Severus stood arms folded, leaning against the librarian’s desk, his eyes intently trained on her as she drew her wand and vanished her sweater. She modified her bra to a push-up and pulled her blouse out of the waistband of the skirt. Undoing the bottom buttons she tied the tails in a knot which exposed her mid-riff. The chain slung around her waist sparkled in the candlelight. She hadn’t removed since he’d placed it there, all those years ago. 

She graced him with another cheeky grin then looked down, examining her skirt. She had deliberately drawn his eyes to her next action. Adjusting her stance so her legs were as far apart as the skirt would allow she started shortening it, exposing the lace tops of her stockings and the bottom of the suspenders, stopping at the silk of her knickers. If she had gauged it correctly, Severus should just about be able to see where her now very wet pussy was enclosed in the red silk of the flimsy garment. Without looking up, Hermione then poked her wand securely into the top of her stocking.

She conjured a second ball of light to follow her, so she could see, and Severus would know where she was. She left him with a countdown spell and she took off, giggling as she danced away from him. “You can’t start looking for me until it says zero!” After a quick stability spell on her boots, she ran out into the library stacks, her heels clicking sharply on the stone floor. 

Her cautious side made certain that it was indeed a hidden alcove, even if she knew there was no one else in the school; they would still be well hidden from view. She had conjured and arranged an ostrich feather quill on the study desk next to her by the time she heard his telltale footsteps approaching. 

Standing astride with her back to him, she bent right over, legs straight, and pretended to deliberate over which book to choose from the very bottom shelf, her position deliberately chosen to tease him with her soaking crotch. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and she innocently looked around her leg without straightening. “Oh my; hello, Severus. I’m just doing a little late night research,” she said. Finally picking a book, she straightened before sashaying over to the table with it.

Instead of opening the book and sitting down, she picked up the feathered quill and ran it over her cleavage, sighing.

“Is there a problem, my dear?” his voice caressed her, as his eyes watched the feather continuing its progress down her body. 

She allowed it to dip between her legs and stroke her crotch before she answered. “I don’t think this is the book I need after all,” she mused, still caressing herself with the feather.

Severus smirked. “Perhaps the book you need is right up there,” he offered, pointing, but gazing heatedly at her.

“Oh yes,” she replied, “I believe you may be correct.” She allowed one more deliberately slow stroke between her legs with the feather; it felt good. Placing it back on the table, she slowly bent back over to replace the first book. “Would you care to hold the ladder steady for me, please?” Her eyelashes fluttered slightly. “Who knows what might happen while I’m up there.”

His eyebrow rose at her suggestion, and he offered her his hand. 

Picking up the feather, Hermione handed it to him. “You never know what uses you might find for this while I’m up the ladder,” she encouraged, and allowed him to usher her to the ladder and guide her up the first rungs so she could explore the books higher up. 

As she searched for her mysterious book, it wasn’t long until she felt the feather travelling up her leg; however, it didn’t reach where she wanted it. It then glided up her other leg, but again he stopped before he reached her crotch. 

He repeated this action several times, and eventually she stifled a tiny whimper and heard him chuckle as her legs started to tense in frustration. “You are so delightful to tease, my pretty pet,” he chuckled.

“Really,” she breathed seductively, and climbed further up the ladder until her knees where in his eye line, then abruptly, but carefully, she squatted, one knee either side of the guide rails. “Oh look, there’s what I want.” she said sniggering, then looking down to her slightly lust dazed companion. “Can you see anything you want, Severus?” 

As soon as he could tear his eyes away from the luscious sight of her saturated crotch, and the exquisite fragrance teasingly wafting off it, his eyes slid up to her face. She was wearing that twisted little smile he knew so well, and his smile grew in return. “Oh yes, most definitely. But remember my luscious little temptress...” he paused a moment, his brain was having trouble functioning--all the oxygen carrying blood seemed to be currently lodged in the most painful erection he’d had for some time, although he managed to finish, “I’m only holding the ladder.”

She leant closer and whispered, “You can touch if you like,” and sighing, she brought her hand down and pushed the material aside so he could see her saturated folds. “I won’t tell, in fact I won’t complain at all,” she finished in almost a whining undertone, delicately teasing herself up and down with one finger. 

“Then turn around and sit on the step, my lovely one,” he ordered huskily. But on reflection of her position, he said, “Whilst you are exquisite just like this, I think we need to be somewhere more comfortable.” Stepping closer he murmured, “Legs around my waist, little minx, I have the perfect place.”

Hermione smiled and willingly attached herself, limpid style to him. As he started to walk—rather stiffly, she thought with a grin—her mouth attached to his neck, kissing and licking around to his ear. “Do you like my game so far, my darling?”

He couldn’t remember being this hard for a long time. The feel of her hot little cunt plastered against his straining cock was maddening, especially when she snickered into his ear and started rubbing against him; he groaned... he couldn’t help it. 

Of course this encouraged her, and all thoughts of merely watching her left his mind. He wanted to be inside her and was surprised his impatient tool hadn’t simply broken from its confines and impaled her. 

Severus placed her on the librarian’s desk. “Ooohhh, Severus,” she groaned, still rubbing against him, “this is so sinfully wicked,” and she chuckled into his neck. “I love it.” 

Severus examined her a moment, and then released her wild curls, allowing them to tumble down around her shoulders. Next he vanished the red bra and parted the blouse so he could play with her breasts. He spent a little time making certain they were given proper attention with both his hands and mouth before reaching down to vanish her knickers.

His black eyes perused her body heatedly, watching her writhe ever so subtly. Leaning forward his hot breath caressed her ear. “Now I’m going to sit here and watch you tease your pretty pussy for me.” His eyes were glued to her nether lips as they convulsed excitedly at his suggestion. 

Hermione wasted no time on preliminaries; she was already too turned on. She opened herself with one hand and plunged two fingers inside with the other. Watching as they slid in and out, she spoke. “I’ve got many fantasies about this library,” she stated still examining the action of her fingers. Groaning and rocking her hips in counterpoint to her sliding fingers, she finally threw her head back and just revelled in the sensations. “Oooo… feels so good. Ahhh… is this good to watch?”

“You know it is, my little minx, you know this is exactly what I love to watch.” He was sitting almost in the same attitude as she remembered him sittind behind his own desk when he taught. “However, I was unaware your exhibitionist tendencies extended into the library. We will have to work through these fantasies of yours, every one of them, my darling.” Groaning, his hand finally slipped to the straining bulge in his trousers.

“Oooo yes, yes I’d love that.” She looked at him, her eyes following his hand. “Show me your cock, I want to see it,” she said suddenly. 

Sighing in relief as his hand quickly undid the barriers, the item she wished to see swayed up strongly from the opening in his pants. He watched his witch bucking and rotating her hips into the pressure of her hand with her eyes locked on his cock. She let loose with a series of beautiful sweet little yowls, and Severus could see she was on the edge of free falling into pleasure.

Rising from the chair, he leant over to her ear, still stroking his length firmly, and he groaned, “Come for me, my pretty pet,” letting his smooth, liquid silk voice caress her. His hot breath and words washed over her and made her tumble, yowling, panting and convulsing into her pleasure with Severus’ delighted orbs ravenously trained on her shuddering jerking pussy.

Finally, she collapsed on the desk, her legs still wide open for his pleasure. “Oh, I love you watching me,” she literally groaned between panted breathes to him. Soon she felt his finger idly swirling in her release, and she groaned in response. Forcing her eyes open to meet his, he smiled suggestively, and she whispered heatedly, “Lick me, I want your tongue on me… please.” 

Severus’ smile turn into a smirk, and pulling himself closer to the desk, he lowered his head to her without question, firmly running his flat tongue the entire length of her saturated open lips. “Sweet Merlin, it still astounds me how exquisite you taste.” He thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could and lapped, drinking her down eagerly. 

After some time, when Hermione thought she might lose consciousness from pure delight at his attentions, his mouth attached to her clit and started sucking and kissing while his two longest fingers found her internal pleasure point and stroked. She held onto the other side of the desk with her hands above her head and bucked towards his mouth. His free hand left his own need and came down firmly, grasping her hip to try to keep her still as her thighs started to shake uncontrollably. 

“Oh my god, oh Severus... Ohhhh... Ohhhhh Seeverrruussss. Ohhhhh,” and with a death grip on the strong wood, she came, her pleasure spilling into his waiting mouth while her quivering and fluttering internal muscles closed around his tongue as he lapped. The accompanying guttural moans were music to his ears. As she came down he snickered against her chestnut curls and placing a careful kiss, he blew softly, watching them ripple. “I take it you enjoyed that, my lady?” he murmured, as he sat back again, one hand already having gone back to his own pleasure.

“Oh... oh m...” Finally, she just nodded furiously and lay back on the desk, wearing a blissful grin. 

“Lost the power of speech, my dear,” he asked, laughing as he ran a single finger up through her folds again, making her jerk once more.”That’s always a good sign.”

“Amazing,” she stuttered finally, happy that she had managed to get a multisyllabic word past her lips. 

Severus smiled at her. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her legs were still flopped open, useless from his attentions. “Well it gets even better,” he asserted, standing. 

She felt him slide her closer to the edge of the desk, and she moaned, feeling something different touch her. Forcing her eyes to open and look down, she saw him rubbing his beautiful cock up and down her saturated flesh. He swirled it around her clit and she groaned deeply, straining her legs further open. “Oh,” she gasped, and grabbing his shaft off him, started rubbing it up and down harder. “I want you, I want you now,” she pleaded, her expression intense. 

“That is my intention, my witch,” he ground out, and allowed her to align him as he plunged forwards. 

“Severus,” she groaned out, now wantonly arching into him.“Again... ohhh again. I ache for you, my love.”

“Say it again, witch,” he commanded, gutturally. 

“I ache for you, Severus,” she panted, feeling another orgasm starting to roll over her. He filled her so beautifully, and she loved it when he fucked her like this, with him being all buttoned tight and only his magnificent cock free, ploughing into her as it was at the moment. Arching higher she twisted, her grip on the desk tightened as his speed increased.

Severus forced his eyes to stay open; he loved watching this brilliant witch coming undone completely, just as she was at the moment. 

Howling loudly in pleasure Hermione, toppled over the edge once more, head thrashing back and forth, her magnificent brain only capable of uttering nonsense words. This sent Severus grunting and groaning into his own release, his hot come spurting deep inside his spent witch. 

The totally sated witch welcomed Severus into the circle of her arms, and she held him close while they recovered. It was only when they heard the great clock in the entranceway of the library chime two, that they roused themselves. 

“That was so much fun,” Hermione enthused happily, pulling Severus into a languid kiss. 

“Yes, I too enjoyed our little games, very much. I think these midnight research trips should become a regular part of our routine.” Holding himself over her, balanced on his elbows, he brushed her cheek lightly with his knuckles. Twisting a little so he could see her, his black gaze panned down her body, coming to rest on her breasts, and then moving aside, lower to the triangle of wet chestnut curls. He sighed contentedly, “Well, Professor Snape, perhaps we should go home and research a little further.”

Hermione smiled and allowed her husband to help her up. “I agree wholeheartedly, Headmaster Snape, my darling,” she giggled. “Maybe we could entertain the portraits in your office, next time.” Her mouth kissed along his jaw. “After all, they’re bound by magic not to tell,” she added between kisses.

“Have I ever told you what a naughty little witch you are?”

She giggled and rubbed herself against him. “Frequently, and you love it.”

Severus sighed, a mock put upon sigh. “Yes, and I love you, now come on pet, let’s go home. I'm too old to shag all night on a wooden desk. I want the comfort of my bed.”

Hermione grinned. “And I you, my darling man, and you’re only 53. But I agree our bed would be nice.” She looked around a moment. “Why was it we came here again?”

“No idea at all, but I enjoyed what we got from it in any case.”

There was nobody to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts escorting his Potions mistress into his office that night with her blouse open exposing her breasts, and her bottom peeking seductively out from under her far too short skirt. It’s probably a good job to, because no one would have believed that Hermione Snape née Granger, dedicated mousy book-worm and Hogwarts Potions mistress, a witch with a scowl to match her husband’s famous expression in the classroom, was also a wanton sex-goddess when her husband—the one who taught her how to scowl at dunderheads--was around.

On top of this, I’m almost certain that anyone who did believe it would be Obliviated by the same very possessive husband.


End file.
